


Su Juego

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Los chicos están de gira y se encuentran en un vehículo recreativo por varios días, donde el compañerismo pasará a algo más.





	Su Juego

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este oneshot a quienes sean fans de la banda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advetencia: Este fic no tiene espacio-tiempo definidos, no hablo de ninguna gira en especifico ni tampoco del lugar o vehículo. Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

**Su juego.**

 

 

 

 

 

Estoy con un aprieto entre los pantalones. Esta noche cuando me levante después de una siesta vi sobre la cama de Dave, la cual está al lado de la mí,a una revista porno… bien eso es normal entre nosotros tener ese tipo de cosas, decidí ojearla, era una edición que yo no tenía.

Era demasiado explicita y con toques BDSM donde el chico era el sumiso… bien, gran error hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Estamos viajando en el VR y no hay una chica en kilómetros. Estamos en medio de la nada… estoy en medio de la nada sin una chica, en un VR lleno de hombres, con una erección como hace tiempo no la tenía.

 

_Calma Martin… vamos es sólo cuestión de hacerte una paja…_

 

Sonrió y llevo mi mano al interior de mis pantalones, será sólo algo rápido para liberarme. Cierro mis ojos y siento mi miembro.

 

-Ey… Ya despertaste. –Dave entó en ese preciso momento. Sacó mi mano de donde la tenía.

 

-Si… ya.

 

Siento ganas de decirle que se salga, pero no me atrevo, él prende la luz y saca una revista de autos y se pone a ojearla en su cama… no se irá por un tiempo.

Me levanto y salgo del cuarto, Dave me despide con una sonrisa.

El VR es pequeño así que al salir de la cabina ya estaba en la sala-comedor. Alan ojea una revista de sintetizadores sentado a la mesa mientras toma un poco de té. Paso por su lado hasta el final del pasillo, no veo a Fletcher, pero él a veces se va a la cabina del conductor a conversar con él, no le doy importancia y sigo mi camino. Al llegar a la puerta del baño esta está cerrada, doy vuelta a la perilla pero no abre.

 

-Andy está en el baño –escucho decir a Alan.

 

-Genial… -últimamenteAndy pasa mucho tiempo en el baño… ¿Será que tiene mi mismo problema?

  
Una imagen de Andy masturbando su sonrosado miembro viene a mi mente, contrario a lo que se pensaría que pasaría eso sólo logra que mi erección de un respingo con necesidad.

Genial, estoy cachondo y ahora me pongo más caliente aún pensando en mi mejor amigo masturbándose.

 

Regreso a la sala y me siento en el sillón frente a la mesa donde está Alan. Siento mis pantalones aún apretados.

 

-Creo que se tardará un poco –al fin voltea a verme y yo coloco mis manos instintivamente en mi regazo para tapar mi erección, él ríe un poco divertido ¿Será que se dio cuenta?

 

-Iré a fuera entonces. Me levanto, pero su voz vuelve a resonar en el VR.

 

-Yo no haría eso, nos estacionamos aquí porque él conductor está cansado. Pero estamos muy cerca del bosque, habrá alimañas allá afuera.

 

-Bueno, pero no tardaré. No te preocupes. –Abro la puerta y lo primero que siento cuando bajo un pie es un animal correr sobre este, doy un brinco y vuelvo a subir al VR. Alan suelta una carcajada.

 

-Te lo dije.

 

-Si… bien. –Me sonrojo y camino hacia la cabina. Mejor intentare dormir o tocarme bajo las sabanas, puedo poner música a Dave nunca le molesta la música.

 

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con la escena de un Dave en slip negros… se está cambiando a ropa de dormir.

 

-Hola –saluda sonriente y yo cierro la puerta sin contestar.

 

_Bien Mart, esto es genial. Andy en el baño, las alimañas allá afuera, Dave medio desnudo en el cuarto y Alan mirándome con una ceja levantada._

 

-¿Qué paso?

 

-Nada… -doy un suspiro. ¿Qué puedo decir? _“vi a Dave medio desnudo en el cuarto”_ si a Dave lo he visto desnudo miles de veces.

 

-Mart… -Alan habla en un tono divertido y volteo a verlo él tiene su vista fija en mi erección.- Vamos, somos hombres. Sé lo que sientes. Se nota. –apunta al bulto en mi ropa. Me sonrojo nuevamente, aunque no tendría por qué, el habla con verdad, somos hombres y sabemos lo que nos pasa. No tengo nada que ellos no vean todos los días al ir al baño.

 

-Si… bueno. Me descubriste. Estoy empalmado.

 

-Si… vaya que si… -su voz es extrañamente sensual ¿o lo imaginó?- Le diré a Dave que te deje la cabina. Para que puedas hacer algo con eso. –ríe de lado nuevamente. Pasa a mi lado y entra a la cabina, minutos después salen él y Dave quien me palmea el hombro amistosamente.

 

No quiero ni verlos susurro un _“gracias”_ y entro a la cabina. Doy un suspiró y dirijo mis dedos hacia mi zíper, sigo empalmado. Vaya, hoy mis hormonas están muy alborotadas, normal a mi edad, pero no sé si sea del todo normal, que sea por imaginar a tus amigos. Suspiro de nuevo cuando al fin logro tocarme el miembro, doy unos suaves tirones y comienzo a pasar los dedos por el prepucio hacia la punta.

La puerta se abre y doy un respingo de susto, olvide ponerle pasador. Volteo asustado y veo frente a mí a Alan y Dave, quienes me sonríen, Dave cierra la puerta y pone el pasador.

 

-Te dije que funcionaría –dice Alan y Dave sonríe.

 

-¿Qué…?

 

-Shhhh –Alan acerca su índice a su boca y sonríe.- Te ayudaremos con eso.

 

-Sí, ya verás que con nuestra ayuda lo disfrutas más, Mart.

 

Ayuda… ¿Qué ayuda? Ni si quiera puedo formular la pregunta cuando Dave se acerca a mí y se inclina quedando a la altura de mi erección, creo que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, o por lo menos esa fue la sensación que me dio.

 

Dave sonrió para mí, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Tomó con su mano las mías y las aparto con suavidad de mi miembro, las había colocado ahí como un acto reflejo de protección.

Él miró mi miembro y  yo me avergoncé un poco, si bien me había visto desnudo ya muchas veces no lo había hecho con el miembro erecto… ni tan cerca de mi piel desnuda. Sentí su aliento acariciar la punta y solté un suspiro de anticipación. Si bien había recibido mamadas antes, habían sido de chicas inexpertas, de una forma rápida y algo tímida.

 

Dave dio una lamida a la punta y después deslizo su lengua por toda mi erección, yo gemí de nuevo. Había imaginado a mi compañero dándome ese tipo de servicio antes, una vez que lo vi hacérselo a una chica, pero no había pasado de una momentánea fantasía. Y ahora aquí estaba probando mi parte más íntima con nada de timidez o inexperiencia.

 

Me miró de nuevo y abrió su boca atrapando en ella toda mi longitud… ¡Que éxtasis! Su boca lo era todo menos inexperta, era muy bueno lamiendo y succionando, no era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre dentro de esa cavidad, eso saltaba a la vista. Escuche a Alan gemir, miré en su dirección y estaba frente a nosotros con los pantalones abiertos y el miembro de fuera, se tocaba mientas nos veía hacerlo.

 

Miré de nuevo a Dave y este me regreso la mirada, sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión, era una gran lascivia la que se vea en éstos, que generalmente lucían traviesos.

Mi mano reacciono y se dirigió a su rostro acariciándolo con ternura, siempre había despertado ese sentimiento en mí. Era simplemente precioso, desde que lo vi me cautivo la hermosura de sus facciones.

 

Sentí que succionaba y tuve el impulso de dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo tomaba del pelo y tiraba suavemente de el.

Sentía el orgasmo cerca, Dave comenzó a gemir y Alan soltaba sonidos varoniles y roncos desde el otro lado.

 

No pude más y con un gemido gutural desde el fondo de mi garganta me vine.

Las piernas me temblaron y la vista se me nublo unos segundos. Cuando sentí que volvía a ser dueño de mi cuerpo y podía enfocar los objetos baje la vista y note que aún sostenía a Dave del cabello y lo solté, él me miraba y sonrió de nuevo con la boca manchada de mi semen, escurría por su barbilla, aunque quizá haya tragado un poco.

 

-Lo siento… -susurre.

 

-No lo sientas –dijo él poniéndose de pie y limpiando su barbilla con la mano- Fue muy lindo.

 

-Ciertamente lo fue. –Alan había guardado su miembro y se limpiaba con un pañuelo que paso después a Dave. Se sonrieron con complicidad y salieron del cuarto.

 

Me senté sobre la cama de Dave intentando dilucidar lo que había pasado, pero sólo sabía lo bien que se había sentido la boca de Dave.

 

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

 

Los días habían pasado desde lo sucedido con Dave y Alan. No habíamos hablado al respecto, yo me había estado sintiendo algo cohibido, pero ellos no hicieron ningún comentario y sólo reían con picardía cuando estábamos a solas.

 

Por otro lado los había sorprendido en actitudes “cariñosas” que antes de lo ocurrido habría asociado a su mistad. Pero ahora todo lo veía con sospecha, todo me parecía gay entre ellos. Desde su forma se rosarse “accidentalmente” cuando se pasaban alguna cosa, ir a algún rincón a conversar y reír, o cuando salían a “estirar las piernas”. Incluso llegue a verlos besarse a escondidas.

 

Eso por extraño que parezca me shockeo más que lo que hicimos… consideró a los besos algo muy personal, y por alguna razón que no comprendo, eso me parece más marica que lo que hicimos.

Me hace preguntarme si todo entre ellos es un juego o en verdad tienen “ese” tipo de relación. Y si la tienen por qué razón hicieron eso conmigo. O es que acaso yo también formo parte de su juego…

 

Esa noche paramos a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, frente a un rustico hotel, hecho en una vieja casona. Todos fuimos seducidos por la idea de una cama más amplia, un cuarto que fuera sólo para dos personas y una ducha como era debido, además del sabor de una comida casera.

 

Se sortearon los cuartos y a mí me toco compartirlo con Alan, él me sonrió con camaradería y yo  trate de hacer lo mismo pero, la verdad es que estaba sumamente nervioso de compartir cuarto con él, después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros supuse era algo normal sentir eso.

Aunque siendo sinceros quizá no pasaría nada, creo que la relación entre ellos o el juego que tienen es demasiado especial, no sé si tengo cabida en el.

 

Después de la cena Andy y yo salimos a dar una caminata y fumar un poco, siempre me siento comprendido cuando estoy con él. Regresamos bastante tarde, supusimos que los demás ya estarían dormidos y nos encaminamos cada quien a su habitación después de despedirnos, él me dio un tierno beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y después se fue.

 

No quise darle muchas vueltas a lo que ese beso significaba, después de lo que había hecho con Dave y Alan siento que ya no puedo dilucidar bien entre lo que es un acto de simple camaradería y amistad y algo que va mas allá. A demás Andy y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y teníamos un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros.

 

Al llegar frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación dude por un segundo en abrirla, tomando aire y dejándolo salir de vuelta, me tranquilice para hacerlo, tome la perilla entre mi mano y la giré. Lo que vi dentro me paralizo, ahí frente a mí a media luz estaba Alan con sus dientes apretando su labio inferior en una mueca de placer, Dave estaba con la cabeza entre sus piernas y ambos estaban desnudos.

 

Alan me miro y susurro un “ven…” su mirada transparente cargada de deseo. Cerré la puerta, sentía el corazón latir apresuradamente y las manos me temblaban ligeramente, sentí un calor recorriéndome todo el cuerpo y a la vez un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal. Sentí también la sangre viajar hacia mi entrepierna la cual comenzó a hincharse.

 

Me quede en el pasillo tratando de digerir lo que había visto. Pero lo único que daba vueltas en mi mente era la mirada de Alan, esa que es tan sensual e invitante, no sólo las chicas tienen debilidad ante ella.

Suspiré. ¿Qué más daba? Di media vuelta y entre en la habitación. Dave y Alan se besaban sobre la cama.

 

-Te dije que volvería –dijo Alan y estiro su brazo hacia mí, invitándome a tomar su mano- Cierra la puerta con pasador.

 

Eso hice y después camine hacia su mano, la tome, estaba caliente al contrario de la mía que estaba helada y temblaba. Me sonrieron y Dave se levantó de la cama y se puso tras de mí.

 

-Mart… -Me susurro sensualmente al oído, yo voltee a verlo y él aprovecho esto para  atrapar mis labios. Me asombre al principio, podía probar un sabor agridulce en su boca el cual se mezclaba con el sabor de su saliva, esto me encendió más al imaginarme lo que eso sería. Deje que me besara y le correspondí. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por su lengua que reclamaba mi boca.

 

Alan comenzó a desvestirme, sentí sus manos en mis pantalones y ropa interior, me saque las botas con los pies y Alan termino de sacarme la ropa. Dave siguió con mi chaleco y mi camisa, estábamos los tres desnudos y excitados. Alan me dirigió ahora hacia él y me indico que me dejara caer de rodillas sobre la ropa que instantes antes me habían quitado, así lo hice.

 

-Verás que también se disfruta haciéndolo y no sólo cuando te lo hacen.

 

-Te gustará Mart, es placentero dar placer a alguien más, sobre todo si quieres a ese alguien. –Dave hablaba detrás mío mientras acariciaba mi espalda de forma tranquilizadora.

 

Me incline hacia adelante y un olor masculino llego hasta mi nariz, Alan abrió más sus piernas para que me posicionara cómodamente entre ellas y con una de sus manos acerco su miembro a mi cara, eso no me causo la impresión que yo habría esperado, ya que eso sólo me éxito más.

 

Era excitante ver una verga erecta delante de mi cara, la tome con mis manos y comencé a chuparla. En definitiva lo que estaba experimentando no era lo que yo habría pensado, no era desagradable o se sentía mal o equivocado. Todo lo contrario, como me dijo Dave, era placentero. Levante mis ojos y vi la mueca de Alan, lo estaba disfrutando y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera aúnmás.

 

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar sintiendo y probando a Alan. Solté unos gemidos de placer y sentí a Dave detrás mío dándome pequeños besos en la espalda, tocando mis caderas y mis nalgas.

 

Seguí jugando con Alan en mi boca, probando. Succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo un poco. Me estaba divirtiendo con la situación, con las reacciones de Alan, sus gemidos su cara, con su boca ligera mente abierta y los ojos cerrados. Aceleraba el ritmo sólo para escucharlo gemir y lo bajaba para sentir su respiración entrecortada y los suspiros escapar de su boca.Dave soltaba risitas de vez en vez.

 

-Va salir… -dijo Alan como aviso y retiro su miembro de mi boca, aun así el chorro me dio de lleno en la cara, cerré los ojos y pude sentir el líquido espeso y caliente en mi piel.

 

-Lo siento…

 

Alguien me quitaba el semen de la cara, por la delicadeza de sus movimientos supuse que era Dave, al abrir los ojos, lo vi. No me había equivocado era él retirando todo con una toalla.

 

-¿Te ha gustado? –me pregunto con amabilidad.

 

-Si... –dije tímidamente, era verdad. Me había gustado.

 

-Esto te gustara también.

 

Alan se dejó caer sobre el colchón y con su mano me hizo un ademan para que me levantara. Así lo hice. Al sentir mi erección balancearse me pregunte si me harían algo ahí, o si me dejarían y nos iríamos a dormir como cuando lo hicimos en el VR.

 

Pero Alan levanto su mano invitándome a tomarla y cuando lo hice tiro de mí haciendo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Me recostó contra su cuerpo y siguió besándome apasionadamente. Rayos, malditos fuesen. Besaban jodidamente bien los dos.

Sentí a Dave tocar mi culo y darle una palmada.

 

-Qué lindo… -Alan rio entre el beso y se me antojo reír a mí también.

 

Lo que sentí a continuación fue una sensación extraña, sus manos separaron mis nalgas y algo húmedo toco mi entrada y comenzó a moverse en círculos… era la lengua de Dave, eso me tenso. Sentir ese musculo dando vueltas en mi ano y la humedad en él era demasiado. Intente apartarme pero Alan no me dejo, siguió besándome tomándome por los hombros para que dejara de moverme.

 

Davesiguió haciendo eso con su lengua, después de unos minutos yo me había relajado y estaba disfrutando de la sensación que me otorgaba ese musculo. Alan seguía besándome y tocándome.  
Dave paró, di un quejido de inconformidad y Alan volvió a reír entre el beso.

 

-Esto te gustará también…

 

Esto… ¿A qué se refería con eso?

 

La respuesta llego cuando sentí algo presionar contra mi orificio… y no era un dedo. Sino el pene de Dave. Me revolví entre el beso y el abrazo de Alan, pero este no me soltó, presiono más sus labios a los míos y Dave comenzó a juguetear a con su pene por mi culo, parecía que iba a entrar y luego retrocedía, comencé a disfrutar de eso, pero seguía nervioso.

 

-Relájate… -me susurroDave, claro, relajarme eso era muy fácil, sólo estaba sintiendo el pene de otro hombre en el hoyo de mi culo, súper relajante.- Te gustará… -volvió a decirme e inconsciente mente me aferre a esas palabras.

 

-Tranquilo, Dave se mueve muy bien… -Alan se retiró de mis labios sólo para decir eso y Daverió bajito.

 

Lo sentí juguetear, hasta que metió la punta, luego la saco y repitió esto varias veces más, comencé a sentir placentera la sensación de mis anillos estirándose para recibirlo, gemí y Dave vio esto como una buena señal, así que entro, no completamente, solo un poco. Me tense ante esta intromisión y Alan lo hizo parar, cuando me relaje Dave se enterró mas, así hasta que estuvo dentro por completo.

 

Sentía que quería llorar, era como si me partiesen en dos.  Alan amortiguaba mis quejidos con sus labios, aunque en sí ya no nos besábamos, sólo eran movimientos erráticos de nuestras bocas.

 

Sentí a Dave inclinarse sobre mí, y su lengua se paseó por mi cuello y después hacia la nuca de ahí bajo por la espalda, lo sentí salir casi por completo para después enterrarse de un solo movimiento, así empezó su vaivén dentro de mí. La sensación de que me partía en dos fue disminuyendo y él toco un punto dentro mío que si no fuese por los labios de Alan, los cuales mordí, habría gritado a todo pulmón.

 

Dave oscilaba y hacia movimientos de caderas como los que hacía en el escenario y enloquecían a las chicas… Me pregunto qué dirían ellas si vieran como se mueve para enterrarme su verga en el culo.

 

Los movimientos siguieron y sentí como el miembro de Alan despertaba de nuevo, lo sentía frotándose en el mío.

 

Todo era enloquecedor, volví a morder el labio inferior de Alan y sentí como me venía en su abdomen, Alan hizo lo mismo y Dave en medio de un gemido gutural se vino dentro mío, sentí su liquido quemarme las entrañas y agolparse en mi culo.

 

Todos respirábamos erráticamente, sentí a Davesalir de mi interior con cuidado y también como liquido salía de mí. Era una sensación extraña, pero había algo de morbo en ello.

 

Pasamos la noche juntos.

 

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

 

A la mañana siguiente desperté con Dave a mi lado, nos habíamos recostado y quedado dormidos juntos. Al parecer Dave es de los que disfrutan los abrazos y jugueteos después del sexo, es sumamente dulce.

 

Sólo teníamos un par de horas antes de volver al VR y seguir nuestro camino, así que aprovechamos de meternos a la ducha, no mentiré al decir que maldije a Dave en los idiomas que conocía. El culo me ardía a cada paso.

 

Ese día no quise por ningún motivo sentarme, no en ese vehículo en movimiento. Así que invente que me sentía mareado y me la pase en el cuarto todo el tiempo boca abajo, con el culo empinado.

 Alan y Dave se reían de mi cada que iban a dejarme un té o agua para que “se me pasará el mareo” los muy cabrones. Aunque me daban una suave palmada o caricia antes de salir.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

 

El par de días que le siguieron antes de llegar a nuestro destino, ellos cambiaron un poco. Ya no estaban tan juguetones y de nuevono mencionaron nada de lo sucedido.

 

Comencé a sentir que esto sólo era un juego y yo su juguete. Eso me hizo enojar y extrañamente a la vez me excito… vale, soy raro.

 

-Parece que ya vamos a llegar.

 

-Si… -conteste sin mucho ánimo.

 

-cuando lleguemos, debemos buscar una chicas lindas –Dave jugaba con una lata de refresco.

 

-O podríamos jugar los tres, no se… -Alan me sonrió y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

 

Dave rio, mientras Andy nos miraba interrogante.

 

Me pregunte si algún día esos dos me dirían las reglas del juego que, al parecer, ahora jugábamos los tres.

Y también me pregunte si la próxima vez que tuviésemos sexo sería yo quien penetrará a alguno de los dos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
